uglydolls_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Adventures of Power Babo
The Adventures of Power Babo is a mini series and spinoff of Uglydolls. Yet somehow, it is a paroday of Veggietale's "Larryboy" The series involve Babo as a super hero and Plunko as his butler. Cast of Characters *Babo/Power Babo - The main protagonist of the series. His weapon is a Boomerang-Like Cookie. *Wage - One of Power Babo's BFFs and helps him in "Power Babo VS Destruct-O" *Jeero - A fella who owns a gym. *Tray - Also, one of Babo's friends. *Ice Bat - A bat who was mostly seen in 2 adventures. *Plunko - The Detourgonist of the series. He serves for Power Babo's butler when Babo's out fighting crime. *Jimmous/Kabuki Giant - One of the Atogainists who starts out nice but terrifing....... *Slender Ugly - Another Atogainist who is somehow a paroday of Slenderman. *Destruct-O - A giant robot who is trying to destroy Uglytown. *Unnamed Scientest - A Scientest who built Destruct-O. *Ox & Wedgehead - These 2 funny boys serve as minor characters. *Moxy - One of Ice Bat's buddies. *Babo's Bird - One of Moxy's friends. *Ket & Wippy - 2 other boys who are mostly at the begining of each episode. *Newsflash Guy - He appers at the parts with Newsflashes. Episodes #Power Babo and the Rise of the Kabuki Giant (Also known as The Adventures of Power Babo) #Power Babo and the Attack of Slender Ugly (Also known as Power Babo 2) #Power Babo VS Destruct-O #Power Babo and the Abominale Pizza Dough Man #Power Babo Battles the Banana Queen! #Power Babo: It Takes 2 to Tango #Power Babo: The Awesome-vengers! #Power Babo: Babo of Steel #Power Babo: A Good Friend Gone Bad Plots Power Babo and the Rise of the Kabuki Giant The episode begins with Ket and Wippy, walking away from a Arcade and seeing what appears to be a Asteriod. Ox and Wedgehead despite at first complaining that they spent two years in their alien job just watching the screen for aliens but seeing nothing, then alert Power Babo with "The Babo-Signal" of an approaching alien and he begins to search for the little thing but gives up after a night of searching despite his butler Plunko pleading him to continue searching; when seeing no evidence around the city of anything from space...however the little thing lands in the neighborhood that Power Babo passes by in his car. The scene then shifts to Ice Bat, & Moxy playing "Help Others 2000" Seeing they don't have enough controllers for Ice Bat's Gamer Bot, Ice Bat decides to take his prized "Nathan Ugly" (Spoof of Nathan Drake) controller. After playing the video game, Moxy decides to go to her home. The thing "Jimmous" emerges and convinces Icebat to buy a M-rated game "M Rated Games are Awesome!". Ice Bat buys "Call of Moo" (Spoof of Call of Duty) but however soon discovers that every time he buys something that's Rated R or M Jimmous somehow gets a little angry. He and Jimmous go downtown where the victims of his games (Tray, Ket, & Babo's Bird) confront him in an "Full Crazy" but when Ice Bat pulls out his Call of Moo game, just before Ket can crazily finish telling Ice Bat that his Call of Moo video game was the same plot-line of Uglo 3 (Paroday of Halo 3) he played in the beginning, Jimmous gets really angry and transforms into a 50 foot tall human Kabuki fighter and captures Ice Bat before destructing parts of Uglytown with his LAZAH and forcing the other uglys to jump or hide to avoid being killed by the Kabuki Fighter's actions. Power Babo is summoned and pursues the Kabuki Fighter & Icebat in his Babo Car as the Kabuki Fighter tries to escape by climbing to the top of the "Freakishly Tall Buliding in Town" Power Babo's flies his car in the sky and jumps into the Kabuki's hand but learns that the Kabuki cannot be stopped by him after he has been captured. the Kabuki smugly tells Icebat that he an japanese-ish form of the M Rated Game he told about the game and that he transformed because of the buying it before he tries to PWN Power Babo but Plunko gathering scientific research informs Power Babo that Ice Bat can stop the Kabuki Fighter. Icebat gets out his "Gameplay Shower" and shows him a footage of it and the Kabuki explodes into nothing before letting go of Ice Bat & Power Babo. Ice Bat gets out a E10+ video game called "Road Brawler" (Spoof of Street Fighter) just this once because of his day with the Kabuki and they reconcile...however as a pun joke in the ending Power Babo captures another Kirby landing in the city from space which is blue instead of pink. but however, If the blue Kirby gets too crazy, he gets hyper. Finally, Babo announces the world premiere of his music video, the Power Babo theme song, which plays right before the credits. Power Babo and the Attack of Slender Ugly COMING SOON! Power Babo VS Destruct-O COMING SOON! Trivia *The first adventure was also made with some help of the creators of "Kirby 3D". *The quote "Run for the hills, It's Slender-Zilla! Boy, he looks like King Kong without a face!" is a spoof to "Run for the hills, It's Fat-Zilla!" from the Nutty Professer. Category:Fanon Episodes